


The Dreaded Sonichu Reboot

by orphan_account



Category: Sonichu (Webcomic)
Genre: Character tags and other tags will be added as necessary, I'm so fucking sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a very tired fanfic writer completely rewrites Sonichu, because fuck you, that's why.





	The Dreaded Sonichu Reboot

**Author’s Note**

Hello, fans, un-fans, and people who are still waiting for me to do those damn prompts. (I’m so sorry MsFaust.)

Today, I have brought you the holy grail of a shitpost gone horribly wrong, of a parody that went off the rails and became something new.

I bring you... **_The Sonichu Reboot._ **

“Why the fuck would you do this to yourself?” you ask. Well, the truth is, I don’t know. I’ve been planning to do something like this for a long time, and finally I appear to have done it, but in a stranger way than expected. 

 

You see, in this reboot,  _ I will not be using any real people.  _ I also am going to be turning all the Sonichus and Rosechus or whatever they’re called in this fucked-up little world CWC has made for himself into humans, because...fuck you that’s why. 

Most of the characters themselves have been massively rewritten personality-wise, if not just cut entirely. They’ve also been given new names since I am NOT writing Sonichu/Rosechu twenty times per page. Except Blake. Blake got to keep his name because Blake is a cool name.

Also, I’m not writing smut scenes. So if you came here to read smut scenes...leave.

Most of the chapters will be written and posted after I received a reply from Simonchu/Simonla’s creator via email, mostly due to me wanting to avoid legal action with this. 

 

The way I see this playing out is either CWC gets pissed at me and I spend the majority of this reboot making fun of him, or CWC doesn’t notice and therefore the reboot will be plot-based. For the sake of your sanity and mine, I hope it’s the second one. However, some twisted part of me hopes it’s the first so I can poke fun at just how bad Sonichu is.

 

I’d like to clarify this remake is going to in no way involve any existing franchises except Sonichu. A lot of scenes are going to be totally rewritten or even taken out, and a lot of characters will be replaced or simply cease to exist. For example, “Slaweel” or whatever simply ceases to exist, whereas I may end up replacing other characters with OCs.

So really this is more of a complete rewrite to the point of it not being recognizable than a reboot, but I’m including this just in case.

 

In conclusion...I’m so fucking sorry.


End file.
